narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyoshi Tanaka
| image = | status =Alive | birthdate =July 30 | age =17 | gender = Male | height =6ft (183cm) | weight = 136 lbs (62 kg) | blood type = O | hometown = Sunagakure | homecountry = Land of Wind | livingcountry = Land of Wind | occupation = Mercenary Ninja | previous occupation = Sunagakure Anbu | team = Demons of the Sand | previous team = Sunagakure Anbu | partner = Kanmi Oda Rainami Sato | previous partner = unknown | family = unknown | clan = Tanaka Clan | clanbranch = Main Family | rank = S-Rank, Tokubetsu Jonin | classification = Missing Nin | reg = S6-67300 | academy = 8 | chunin = 10 | jonin = 14 | kekkeigenkai = Kagegan | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | tailedbeast = | nature = Yin Release Yang Release Wind Release | weapons =Kuebiko's Kusarigama }} Kyoshi Tanaka is a mercenary shinobi and is a strong Wind Release user, and uses those techniques for a deadly combo with the use of his Kagegan, a space time teleportation dōjutsu. He is a member of the Tanaka Clan which is not traditionally a clan of shinobis, and is a farming clan, making Kyoshi's ninja prowess even more rare. Appearance Kyoshi is usually seen with a dark colored cloak and a scroll hanging by the hip. Instead of a traditional forehead protector, he uses a wrap of bandage around his head. He has a fairly slim build and is average for his age. Personality Kyoshi is a fairly calm person. He remains calm and serious mostly, but can sometimes become over ecstatic. He loves anything with meat, and has a fairly big appetite, but not a glutton. He also enjoys visiting other villages in his spare time. Background Kyoshi was born into a farming clan, thus making it rare to see a shinobi in the Tanaka Clan. Kyoshi is skilled at ninjutsu, especially wind release techniques. His signature justu is shadow teleportation in which he uses the Kagegan to teleport in and out of any shadow. He is one of the most skilled ninja in the Land of Wind. He graduated from the academy at the age of 8 and became a chūnin at the age of 10. He mastered his use of the Kagegan by age 14. He also joined the ANBU at the age of 15 but left the same year. He is ranked as an S class shinobi, and is known to many people by "The Shadow of the Desert Abilities Kagegan This elusive dojustu stems from the Tanaka Clan, and is a once in a generation appearance. This eye allows the user to teleport in and out of shadows at will, however the speed depends on chakra use. This ability is very versatile and can be used in offensive attacks and defensive retreats. The Tanaka clan are descendants of the Uchiha, making it not surprising to see the incredible power of this dōjutsu. He chooses to usually teleport behind or near his enemy and take them out with Kuebiko's Kusarigama, which can be enhanced by his wind chakra Ninjustu Wind Release Wind Release: Multiple Cyclones Wind Release: Vacuum Blade Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere (Fuuton: Shinkuu Gyoku) Wind Release: Vacuum Wave (Fuuton: Shinkuuha) Collaboration Jutsu: Divine Vaccuum (Fuuton: Kami Shinkuu) Wind Release: Dance of the Wind Spirit Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique (Fuuton: Kazekiri) Wind Release: Divine Wind Wind Release: Gale Palm Wind Release: Passing Typhoon Fire Release Fire Release: Ember Missiles Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Genjutsu Amanjaku Bringer-of-Darkness Technique Nature Transformation Kyoshi utilize is a very proficient wind style user. He chooses to use these techniques in battle but doesn't rely on them, and chooses to use his kagegan instead. However, he is not to be toyed with as his ninjutsu use is not a joke.